Teach Me Well
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Parallel to Wake Me Up When We Grow Up. 8 year old Misaki asks 18 year old Hiroki a question, that led to something more. Warning: shotacon. If you hate that stuff don't click.


Teach Me Well

Author's Note: Has anyone read the new updated chapters of Junjou Romantica on mangafox? If you haven't get off of fanfiction and go there now because one, the two chapters were short and cute and two, Misaki and Hiroki finally interact outside of the classroom! But before you do go I will spoil and say it wasn't a huge interaction, it was more of an accident and Misaki ran away anyway. But still, read it because it's cute and funny.

Now before you read I want to thank all my reviewers to Wake Me Up When We Grow Up. Even with my lack of interest to the story your reviews really make me smile! Of course his story is a **parallel**to Wake Me Up When We Grow Up, sort of a '_what if'_ in a sense, but it's best to read that first in order to understand some background information on Hiroki. Most of those who reviewed did as for a shota one shot with Misaki and Hiroki, so anyone who **HATES** shotacon in any shape or form, **PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. **I cannot make that any clearer. So if I get any reviews complaining 'Ewwww it's shota you're sick' expect a snarky reply on how I did give a warning about this story. This is why the author's notes are important.

Another warning is I only reread this once so if there are any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes I really do apologize. Tell me in a private message so I can fix it.

Quick shout out to KIKURAMU on deviantART. With every update on WMUWWGU she constantly asks for the shota. And I love her for that. On both dA and fanfiction she pushed me to write this and complete it. Also check out d r a m a t i s . e c h o sometime soon, another Misaki/Hiroki may be out soon. Spread the fandom people. Now onto the pointless yet sexy smut.

* * *

><p>"Kamjijou-san, what does masturbation mean?"<p>

Brown eyes bulged out as apple juice spurted out of 'Kamijou-san's' mouth. "E-excuse me?"

Emerald eyes blinked innocently. "Masturbation."

"I-I heard what you said!" The teen yelled as he wiped his mouth. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

Once again that innocent look from an eight year old as he played with his crayons. "Usami-san was saying that word with Nii-san. He said it three times and I didn't know what it meant."

Oh of course it was Akihiko who would say something so vile that around and when a little kid was home too! Why were Akihiko and Takahiro talking about masturbation anyway? Hiroki shook his head to get out that thought. He still had the problem of Misaki waiting for the answer, however.

Argh! Why did he just have to say yes to babysit Misaki for the day? Akihiko and Takahiro wanted to go out to some store or something, but Takahiro's parents weren't home. Hiroki wasn't doing anything that day, and Akihiko gave him 'the look' (that would usually make girls their age squeal into an orgasm and turn any straight guy gay) in order to convince Hiroki to agree to sitting Misaki. He was so going to make those two pay-

"Kamijou-san?" a small hand was suddenly at Hiroki's thigh.

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"I-Um-" this was bad. Hiroki rarely stuttered like this. "Just fine. Um, why do you even want to know what word? And why didn't you ask Takahiro?"

His hand stayed in place, but Misaki looked away. "Nii-san said that the word is an adult word, and I'm too young to know it." _Damn right you're too young! _"B-but I want to show Nii-chan that I am old enough to know! And- and I trust you to tell me."

_Damn it all to hell! _Hiroki was planning to lie too! And he TRUSTS him? His guilty conscious will now make him tell the truth! "Um, well… what time are your parents coming home?"

"Um, they said around seven or eight, why?" Hiroki glance at the clock. It was just three, and he knew that Takahiro was probably going to be home around the same time. This was going to be a long afternoon. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"I-I guess. Um, w-where do I start?" The older boy rubbed the back of his head as he crossed his head on Misaki's bed. The boy remained on the floor with his paper and crayons, yet wasn't drawing anymore. He looked up fascinated at the teen he looked up to. "Well, masturbation is an adult word, associated with- um, well it's a synonym…no! It's related to the topic of, well, _sex._" Misaki's eyes widen as he blushed at the forbidden 's' word, the word that boys his age don't truly know the meaning of but laugh and giggle at it.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, now you see why Takahiro didn't want to say anything?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, but I still want to know what masturbation means. You said it's related to um…" his small voice went into a whisper as he said 'sex'. "But if it's not it, then what is it?"

Boy, this was really tough. "Well, masturbation is a noun, but you may be looking for the verb conjugation of the word, which is masturbating." He was hoping for the boy to ask him the other conjugated forms of the word but the eight year olds mind was still in one place.

"But what does it mean?"

_Damn._ "It means, to- um- well, _touch_ yourself."

"You mean like this?" Misaki asked as he touched his arm.

Boy Hiroki wished that he was that innocent. "Um, no. Touching yourself as in- _touchingyourprivateareas._" Hiroki smiled proudly. There, he said it and that's all that counts!

"Kamijou-san, I didn't hear the last part."

Really, all Hiroki wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. Just lie, just lie, it isn't so hard to lie- "It means to touch your private areas." Hiroki slapped his hand over his mouth. Why the hell did he say it? Didn't he know the meaning of the word lie?

"Oh, _oh!_" Misaki was now blushing as he stared down at his own pants.

"Um, yeah." Both were silent now. Hiroki turned his head to the window to avoid the boy's gaze. _Well at least he's silent now._

Suddenly, Hiroki felt Misaki crawling on the bed and sitting a little too close to him. "Why is it an adult word?"

_The goddamn questions!_ "Because, only adults should do it…" That was a lie; Hiroki first masturbated when he was twelve, and continued doing it since. Of course he thought of Akihiko when he did it; but the occasional fling Haruhiko was also satisfying.

"Can you show me?"

"… WHAT?"

The boy didn't flinch at Hiroki's yelling, instead he just scooted closer. "Can you show me?"

"I heard you the first time! But, why?"

"Because Nii-san said that only adults do it, and I want to show I am old enough to hang out with them!"

Another round of awkward silence, brown eyes blinked five times and before Hiroki knew it, his brain exploded. There was no way in HELL that he would teach this boy how to do something so, _dirty_ especially for and eight year old boy. The innocent little brother of the air head Takahiro, the son of the hard working parents-

"Is this how you do it?"

Hiroki thought his brain couldn't explode anymore, but it did yet again. When did the boy remove his pants and underwear? Why wasn't Hiroki doing anything to stop him? "Misaki! Please put your pants on!"

"Why? You said it means to touch your private areas. But I don't get it, am I doing something wrong?"

_Yes! You're masturbating in front of a gay teenager who loathes your brother but is in love with his best friend!_ "N-no, it's right."

The chocolate brown hair boy continued to stroke himself. But instead of flustering in pleasure Misaki looked frustrated, not seeing how this can be pleasurable to a person. "I don't think so. It just feels, weird."

Hiroki had to think fast, make him stop! "That's because it's for adults, and as a kid it feels like nothing." Yes, excuses like that should work!

"But I want to feel like an adult! Can you do it Kamijou-san?"

"I-I- um, no! T-that's a really, private matter…"

"Private?"

Hiroki nodded nervously. "Yes, when you masturbate, you need privacy… you're supposed to do it alone." Then again, he did masturbate in front Haruhiko a couple of times, and once in front of that one guy in their class. "S-so that's why you can't show your brother you know how to masturbate, because it's a private thing! Got it?"

A small pout came from Misaki. "Yes… but Kamijou-san?"

Hiroki sighed yet again. "What?"

"Um, what's that between your legs?"

Hiroki looked down and almost fell off the bed. Dammit he had a hard-on! How the hell did he get it anyway? "I-it's nothing." Hiroki tried to shift away but felt his groin hurting. He needed to go to the bathroom fast.

"But you look hurt. Are you sure you're okay?" Suddenly, Misaki's hand was on Hiroki's crotch. In panic, Hiroki pushed himself off the bed but instead hit his head on the headboard.

"Ow…" Hiroki rubbed the back of his head. His defenses were lowered and didn't even see Misaki crawling between his legs until the boy spoke again.

"If I kiss it, can I make it better?" Damnit for his innocent mind. Damn Akihiko for saying such degraded words out loud. Damn Misaki for not moving away from Hiroki!

"Misaki, that wouldn't work-

"It won't? But my mom says that kisses make everything better!" Hiroki had a scowl. Why wasn't he just pushing Misaki away and running away? "At least let me try?" Stuttering came from Hiroki's mouth along with an inaudible 'no'. And because Misaki didn't hear it his head lower down towards Hiroki's tent. Holding his breath, Hiroki watched as pink lips were placed on the head of his covered crotched. It was just a quick kiss, more like a peck, but he felt himself twitch at the gesture. Misaki noticed too as he cocked his head in confusion. "Hey, it moves! What's in your pants?"

_My penis, duh!_ "I-it's just- What are you doing this time?" Hiroki yelled as he felt his zipper being pulled down. "Stop!" This time Hiroki retook control and moved Misaki's hand away, but by that time his pants were already undone and his manhood popped out to say hello. Hiroki's face was redder than ever before as he tried to put it away.

"Wow! It's big!" Misaki gasped. "Why isn't mine that big?"

"B-because you're not old enough yet!"

Misaki pouted again. It's always because of his age! He was tired of being treated like a kid. "When can mine be that size?"

"I dunno, when you're fifteen or something. And can you get off me?" Misaki didn't move. Fifteen? That was way too long! He needed to learn how to be an adult so he can hang out with his brother and Akihiko!

"If you teach me how to be an adult I will get off of you." Okay, what happened to that little naive boy who would do anything his elder would ask? Now he's negotiating?

Hiroki shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense, how can I teach you if I'm trapped on your bed."

"Just explain it in words like you usually do." Misaki said as he shifted his weight from the bed to straddle Hiroki's legs. But as he did so Misaki's hand brushed against Hiroki's exposed organ, and the teen let out a small gasp. "Hm? Are you okay?"

No, no he was not! He was turned on, needed to jack off and this kid won't let him go! "J-just fine, but please don't touch _that_ again."

Misaki cocked his head again, not completely understanding on what he was doing wrong. He looked down at Hiroki's crotched and saw the pre-cum running out. "What's this?" He asked as he disobeyed Hiroki's pleads and touched the head of his dick. Once again Hiroki gasped at the small touches. "It's kinda sticky." Misaki commented as he pulled away. The cum stained his fingers but looked white like ice cream. Was it ice cream? But ice cream shouldn't be this sticky.

Oh darn. Misaki wanted the stuff off his fingers, but didn't want to wipe it on his bed or clothes. His mom wouldn't like it if he stained his blankets or his clothes, and he didn't want to stain Kamijou-san's clothes either. The next thing little Misaki thought about was licking it off.

The second Hiroki spotted the pink tongue darting out to taste his seed Hiroki's brain finally gave out. Smoke came out of his ears and he closed his eyes in shame for allowing a child to just lick of his essence like that. He was so going to be punished in the future, but not before killing Akihiko.

Misaki's faced scrunched up as he tasted the 'ice cream' from Hiroki. It was so bitter and salty, yet he saw more leaking from Hiroki and immediately wanted more. Misaki took his index finger to gather more, swirling his finger around the head. Hiroki threw his head back in pleasure from the small touch; his head was spinning and he couldn't think anymore. Misaki licked his fingers again and looked up at Hiroki for answers. "Kamijou-san, what is this?" Hiroki still had his head back, but this time to ignore Misaki's eyes. The eyes that were once pure, now sullied with small actions that Hiroki allowed. "Kamijou-san?"

"I-its sperm Misaki."

"Sperm?"

Hiroki nodded. "Yes, it comes out of your private area."

"So it's not pee?"

_Does it look like urine?_ "No…"

"Okay…" Misaki stared at Hiroki's hardness, fascinated on his size and the sperm leaking out. Did all adults have this? Misaki looked down at his crotch to see if his was doing the same.

Hiroki completely forgot that Misaki's pants were undone too. When he looked at the kid he noticed that Misaki was hard too. Didn't Misaki feel it?

"Kamijou-san, I'm the same."

"Oh…" When Misaki moved to get rid of his pants his own manhood brushed against the base of Hiroki's shaft. Immediately both males felt the pleasure through their organ. Misaki closed his eyes and blushed, not sure what to think of this new feeling. "W-what now?" the small voice squeaked.

Brown eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on one thing to get his mind off their groins. "What do you mean?"

"If that white stuff comes out of here, does that make you an adult?"

"I guess?" Hiroki was scared shit, not knowing where this was going.

"So how do I do it? Please Kamijou-san? I won't bother you about this again!" Misaki begged. _Begged._ Oh god how many times has Hiroki begged during sex? Of course there was no need to really beg, it was just for the added foreplay.

Seeing that Misaki wasn't receiving an answer, he pushed his body closer to Hiroki's to allow their organs to touch again. Hiroki flinched as Misaki gasped. This was not going to end well.

"D-do you remember what I said about masturbation?"

"Yeah…"

A deep breathe. "Well… now you can touch yourself." Misaki wasn't so sure since the first time didn't go so well. But when he placed his hand on his own shaft the boy instantly felt the pleasure. Without even thinking Misaki was rubbing himself with slow strokes and now understanding this certain adult activity.

Hiroki couldn't turn his eyes away from the scene. Misaki Takahashi, eight year old boy, brother of air- head Takahiro, was pleasuring himself while straddling Hiroki. The kid seemed distracted by his own pleasuring. He himself was getting turned on by this forbidden act as he placed his hand over his dick and started to stroke. Misaki opened one eye to see what the older teen was doing and was surprised that Hiroki was touching himself too! "I- ah- I thought you said this was a private thing?"

"It is… but sometimes, you can do it in front of a friend…"

Misaki didn't reply in words and instead continued his touches. Hiroki prolonged with watching him as he touched himself, yet his guilty conscious was saying to stop. What he was doing, what he taught the boy was illegal for his age! Hiroki can end up in jail, hated by the Takahashi family and by Akihiko-

A whimper from Misaki interrupted Hiroki from his nightmares. "K-Kamijou-san! I think s-something gonna come out!" Ah, his first orgasm; such a wonderful feeling. "W-what should I do?"

Hiroki stifled a moan. "It's okay, keep going." However the older brunette could tell that Misaki was scared. So young and naïve, and innocence almost lost. Hell, it was already gone, might as well finish this. Hiroki's hands were suddenly gripping Misaki's hips and he pulled the boy closer so that their swollen manhoods would be touching. Green eyes looked confused until Hiroki stroked both their dicks and rubbed them against each other. Misaki threw his head back in pleasure as he bit his lip to try to silence himself.

"K-Kamijou-san! I-I"

"It's okay Misaki, go ahead and come." Misaki was still confused by the meaning of 'come' but with a final stroke Misaki screamed Hiroki's name. Their white essence landed on their chests, some by Misaki's throat. When they were milked out Misaki collapsed on Hiroki's chest, panting while Hiroki wrapped his arm around Misaki and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He felt Misaki nod against his chest. "Um, was that still masturbating?"

Oh no, the questions again. But Hiroki was happy that Misaki was even talking, rather than keeping silent for the rest of the afternoon. "Kind of, but pretty much."

Misaki sat up and stared at Hiroki and smiled. "So I'm an adult now, right?"

Sighing, Hiroki stroked Misaki's hair. "I guess so, but Misaki, its best not to tell anyone about this."

A pout appeared on the boy. "Why? I want Nii-san to know that I'm an adult."

"I know, I know. But, not everyone will be happy that you're an adult now." Hiroki felt guilty, now he was definitely lying through his teeth in order to save his own ass. Not only that but he didn't stop himself from putting his dirty hands on Misaki and teaching him how to jack off. Hiroki placed his hands on his face and groaned. Hell, definitely hell is where he's going and Misaki is probably going to some mental hospital, scarred for life.

"Okay, I won't tell."

That was unexpected. "Huh?"

"I won't tell." Misaki repeated.

"Well, that's great, but I'm curious. Why?"

Misaki shrugged and laid his head back down. "Because I trust you. You're the only person who has answered my questions and stuff." Hiroki snorted when Misaki used the word stuff. He needed to give Misaki a dictionary or something for his next birthday. "And you did say this was supposed to be private."

"Private, right…" They were silent for a moment and eye contact was refused to be made and Hiroki continued to stroke Misaki's back. After several minutes of doing this Hiroki looked over at the clock and raised an eyebrow. Really, their intimate moment was only ten minutes long? At least they had time to freshen up. "Hey Misaki, I think we should clean up, I'm sticky."

"Oh! Um, okay." Misaki sat up and removed himself from Hiroki, but made a disgusted face at the semi-dried stains on his shirt and neck. "Ew… I need to take a bath."

"Good idea. Give me your shirt, I'll wash it." The boy nodded and removed his shirt. He then opened his closet to retrieve new clothes and a towel.

However the eight year old didn't leave his room just yet. "Um, Kamijou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Um, can you… um… take a bath with me?" Misaki looked away and blushed. Hiroki did the same, once again contemplating his options and consequences of seeing and touching the boy while fully naked. Then again, he didn't have to be naked as well, as long as he washed Misaki and their shirt; yet knowing Misaki, they probably will be doing something naughty in the bath. "Please?" The kid asked tugging at Hiroki's stained shirt. Big green eyes were once again tempting him to sin.

"Okay."

Ten Years Later:

"You're report is due a week from today. And I don't want to see half ass work like last time got it?" The students groaned as they left the devil's room.

Misaki sighed at the assignment. The topic wasn't his strong point, but when you lived with one of the best teachers of literature the assignment should be a piece of cake. On the other hand, the man was also the devil, so studying on his own was Misaki's better option. "Misaki, are you coming?" Sumi asked as he slung his back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I need to ask Kamijou-sensei something."

"Oh, have fun with that. We'll save you a seat at the cafeteria." Sumi left the classroom along with other students. When everyone left Misaki picked up a book of Twentieth Century Literature made his way down the stairs to his sensei who was grading the pop quiz he gave at the beginning of the period.

"You dropped his." Of course Misaki meant 'You threw this at me' but he didn't want to anger the man.

If it was just another student Hiroki would have given a small thanks and go back to his grading. But of course it wasn't another student giving his book to him. Hiroki gave a small yet genuine smirk to his lover. "I hit you on the forehead didn't I?" He touched the small bruise on Misaki's head. "My aim is getting better."

"And that's why we call you the devil."

Hiroki snorted at his nickname. "Good, you brats fear me."

"Hm, not all of us." Misaki took Hiroki's hand and gave it a light kiss.

The professor 'tsked' and took his hand back. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with that son of a bitch Sumi-sempai of yours?"

Misaki raised an eye brow. "I should, but you don't seem to like him."

"He's too friendly with you, I don't like that." Misaki giggled. Over the years he learned that Hiroki was very possessive and hated anyone that was 'too friendly' with him. He remembered when he was fifteen and a Misaki's friend in high school would always hug him and hold his hand during school hours. Hiroki found out and the next day the kid had a different class schedule. Of course Misaki was mad at Hiroki for driving away his only friend at the time but he knew the man loved him, even if both were too shy to say it. "And besides, you belong to me." Hiroki pulled Misaki and slammed their mouths together. Surprised at the action, Misaki struggled before Hiroki rubbed his back to soothe him. _Just like when I was eight._ Misaki relaxed and kissed back, moaning Hiroki's name. "Kamijou-sensei." That was definitely Hiroki's kink. The teacher pulled Misaki closer, savoring his taste because he knew he wouldn't be able to kiss this mouth again until after school.

The door suddenly opened with a man in his thirties and wearing a white shirt humming happily. "Kamijou-san! I got the copies of the-"

Hiroki and Misaki immediately pushed each other away, their faces red and steaming. "I-um, thank you Sensei!" Misaki yelled as he dashed out of the class room.

The man, Miyagi, smirked and placed the papers on Hiroki's desk. "A student, really Kamijou? I didn't know you like it that way."

"Professor! I-it's just- shut up!"

Miyagi laughed and patted Hiroki on the back. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul! But you do have to tell me how you got together with that cutie."

"One, never stare at him and two don't you have a little terrorist stalking you around this time?"

"What? No Shinobu is at-

Once again the door burst open with a kid the same age as Misaki with a scowl. "Miyagi, I said I was coming to your office and you weren't there. What are you doing with him?"

"Shinobu! You should be at school-

The kid pulled Miyagi by the ear. "It's lunch for me too. Now let's go to your office."

Hiroki smirked as he heard Miyagi complain at his ear being tugged at. He went back to his grading and noticed Misaki's paper. A quick check and the kid aced it. He taught him well.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Who else enjoyed that cheesy half assed ending? Me! So I hope this was enjoyable and yes I purposely made sure that it wasn't full on sex, but this was close enough right? I did that because really, Misaki is eight years old and he's going to have SEX with Hiroki? Just like Earl of Lemongrab says on Adventure Time…. <strong>TOO YOUNG! <strong>(Watch the episode Too Young to understand the joke) Although, you can imagine what they did in the bathroom.

I know by the end of this Hiroki and Misaki are out of character. But if you think about it instead of Hiroki growing up with an unrequited love and Misaki forced at Usami, they grew up and stayed together and developed a good relationship. As for Hiroki being possessive though, remember the episode where he walks into Nowaki and Nowaki's sempai from being too friendly and Hiroki hit him with his bag full of books? Yeah, possessive huh?

With that said and done please review, PM me with mistakes and such. Now I have a challenge for those reading this. Draw or write a fanfiction on my friend and I's OCs. Those who participate get a free story as long as it's centered around the Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi world. If it is within JR and it's a Misaki/Hiroki prompt I may put add it to Wake Me Up (depending on the time period and setting), especially if it has a summer setting. I'll be posting a link to my OCs (although it's under my friend's account because she draws them more than I do). If you do participate say it in a review and I will reply with their background information.

Before I go one more shout out to FreshPrinceLover. I hope you received my reply to our private message. Please reply soon! Also anyone who is in college or is applying to college in California, can someone link me to college essay topics for the College of UC Irvine or UC Berkley? My teacher gave me a list but said we can choose other topics for different UC schools, because the topics given, to me, were too cheesy and personal. 'Describe a time in your life where you had to overcome a challenge that involves your personal life with a heartwarming moral.' Really, I can do that in fiction, but my life is as boring as hell and, so I have no experience what so ever. If I'm too picky with the school please give me an essay topic on any college in California or the US in general. International is good to if someone has one.

Okay long rant done please review.


End file.
